


The Brightest Star

by missflack



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens again the night before the wedding. She feels trapped just like did that very first night. Her room seems to be too small and her skin, too tight. It’s not that the palace isn’t big enough. It is. And she loves it, it’s her home now. At her own request, she is still sleeping at her old room.  Maxon sleeps with her sometimes, but not today and she misses him. Misses the steady beating of his heart and his arms around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brightest Star

It happens again the night before the wedding. She feels trapped just like did that very first night. Her room seems to be too small and her skin, too tight. It’s not that the palace isn’t big enough. It is. And she loves it, it’s her home now. At her own request, she is still sleeping at her old room. Maxon sleeps with her sometimes, but not today and she misses him. Misses the steady beating of his heart and his arms around her.

It happens again the night before the wedding. She feels trapped just like did that very first night. Her room seems to be too small and her skin, too tight. It’s not that the palace isn’t big enough. It is. And she loves it, it’s her home now. At her own request, she is still sleeping at her old room. Maxon sleeps with her sometimes, but not today and she misses him. Misses the steady beating of his heart and his arms around her.

She also misses Celeste. She isn’t sure whether what she is doing is right or not. Is she ready to be a princess? Would Kriss do a better job at it? Elise had better relatives in New Asia and Celeste was prettier. What was about her that made Maxon love her? She was a Five, she had nothing to offer to the prince.

Celeste would tell her the truth and make America believe it. But she’s not here anymore. It still doesn’t feel real, sometimes America still wakes up in the middle of the night in cold sweats and the image of the bullet going through her head. If she could forget one thing, that would be it.

Not for the first time, she found herself f opening Celeste’s room’s door. It was just like her own, but without any decorations, clothes or signs that she’d ever slept here. The wardrobe was open and the hangers stood there as a reminder that they once held fabulous dresses. The dressing table was empty and the bench still stood a little away to remind her that it was once where Celeste got ready. The bed was made. She asked Maxon to leave it like that and once a week, maids came here to change the sheets. It was almost like she would come back anytime now. But she wouldn’t.

America ran downstairs and the guards knew better than question her, so they simply opened the door to the gardens. She ran straight to the bench where she and Maxon had first met. It felt like ages ago and it still made her blush. How could she yell at the prince like that? Still, she was grateful. If she hadn’t, things probably wouldn’t be like they are now.

Looking up at the stars, she remembered what her father once told her. She had just lost her grandfather and was lying outside when he came out. They laid there in silence for a long time before he spoke up.

‘’You know… Whenever you want to talk to him, just look at the stars. He will be the one that shines brighter.’’

She believed him, of course, and sometimes she would do just that. Go out, look at the stars, find the brightest one ad simply talk to it. It was surprisingly comforting.

So that’s what she did. She found the brightest star and whispered the name of the girl she so desperately wanted to see in front of her right now, and weirdly enough the star seemed to blink back at her. She took that as a yes.

‘’I never thought I’d feel this, let alone say it. I miss you. So, so much.’’ Did the star just blink again? ‘’I wish you were here to shake some sense into me. I don’t know what I’m doing, Celeste.’’ At that moment, the truth in her words hit her hard and she couldn’t breathe right, but couldn’t stop talking either. ‘’I don’t think I can be a princess. I wasn’t born this way. I am a Five, I can’t drink tea with my pinkie , I have no class, I- I never did and I don’t know if I ever will. Maybe King Clarkson was right, I should have left when I had the chance. ‘’ When did she start crying? She couldn’t stop anymore. She poured her heart out to the brightest star for God know how long. ‘’Maybe I shouldn’t be here, but I’m too selfish, Celeste. I love Maxon too much to leave now. And-‘’

‘’I’m glad to hear that. I was starting to think you were thinking about leaving me’’ A voice said behind here. She didn’t need to turn to see who it was. By now, that voice was part of her.

Maxon sat behind her and before saying anything else, he looked up and said ‘’Hello, Lady Celeste. Hope you are doing fine up there.’’

When he looked back down, America could see nothing but love in his eyes and just like that, all the worries seemed pointless.

‘’It’s alright to be scared. I am too, but the only thing I am sure of right now is that I love you more than anything and want to marry you. You make me a better person, America. You give me strength to make Iléa a better place for my people. It is so, so hard. But with you, I know I can do it.’’

And in that moment, America knew she could do it. If they were together, they would be alright.


End file.
